


Recovery

by st_aurafina



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Series, Root is Alive, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: Shaw says she has no bedside manner, even though she hasn't left Root's side since the shooting.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



Sameen was terrible in the hospital: frightening nurses, arguing with Root's doctors, snapping at Harold when he overstayed visiting hours, and generally being a pain in everyone's ass. 

Root didn't mind. Every time she opened her eyes, even for a few seconds, Shaw was there. Once she was fully conscious and the tube was out of her throat, she stroked Shaw's hand wrapped around hers and whispered in a hoarse voice. 

"I knew you were here."

"Whatever," said Shaw, holding on tight. She took two of the chocolates Root couldn't eat, then spat them out. "Fucking Harold: that's Turkish Delight."


End file.
